Ever Slowly Dying
by coobearrocks
Summary: A murder that was closed as a mysterious suicide case with no body, Axel Ouhtorai goes to the haunted mansion on his 17th birthday, but little does he know his whole life's about to change, and hes about to iscover a world changing secret. AkuNami
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story's rating may go up, I own the plot, and as a warning this will be freaky and eventual horror gore. I own the song, it was written by myself. (Yes I know they suck.)

**Kill me silently,**

Axel Ouhtorai was a normal sixteen year old boy.

**A death so sweet it's sickening.,**

What not, with his red-spiky-locks that reached towards his mid-back, his tan, tall, and well built frame, and to tie it off those jaded green eyes that made all the girls swoon.

**Blood of crimson rose-red, pours from I.**

On top of that, he was rich.

He lived in one of the best mansions of Twilight Town, went to a private school, and got top grades.

**Screaming quietly, bodies hitting the floor, flooding.**

But don't let that fool you.

Axel was a good kid, very down to earth.

**Running, hiding, ever slowly dying.**

But he never expected his perfect life to change all on his seventeenth birthday.

**Kiss me triumphantly, once more.**

**Sweet departure, my dear, **

**Goodbye to you, **

**As you hold the gun to my head, **

**My last breath,**

**As the shot echoes through my life.**

The digital clock on the bedside table went off.

"Ugh."

The black and green blankets were thrown off, as a redheaded boy clad in black shorts and a white tee shirt gets up with a groan.

"Today's gonna be a rough day." He muttered running a hand through his unruly mess of spikes.

(Insert the song The song The Kill by: 30 Seconds To Mars here)

The teenager hit a remote and The Kill started playing.

He smirked tossed the remote onto his bed and did his morning routine.

This boy is no other than Axel.

Today was October first.

"Today's the big day." He mumbled as he opened his bedroom door, making his way downstairs into the kitchen.

**Seventeenth.**

"Morning Axel." His mother Victoria said.

"Morning." He called.

After eating breakfeast he quickly left for school.

Walking to his locker, he his friends Demyx, Roxas, Xion, and Zexion.

Demyx had a dirty blond mullet, sea colored eyes, and was the tallest next to Axel, he was 16.

Zexion was 16 and was older than Demyx, although the blond was taller, He was the third shortest, next to Roxas and Xion, had lavender hair, which covered the left of his face, and purple eyes of mystery.

Roxas had a mess of tangled blond spikes, cerulean eyes, and tan skin, he was taller than his girl friend Xion and is 15.

Xion has bobbed black hair, playful blue eyes, is very tan, and 15 years old.

All were clad in the schools uniform.

And if you were curious, Roxas and Xion weren't the only couple.

Demyx was with a girl named Zoey Faller, who went to a public school.

Zexion was with a girl named Jacinda who went to Zoey's school.

And Axel was with a girl named Larxene, who got kicked out of this school, so went to another private school.

Ah yes, Larxene Hinata, with her large breasts, short blond hair with spiked up bangs, similar to antenna, and fierce green eyes, she was considered lovely, beautiful even.

**Hit me with the gun, no more will I run, kill me by drown, falling to the ground.**

"Hey Axel happy birthday man." Demyx and Roxas said.

Zexion nodded, briefly looking up from his book, and Xion nodded as she smiled.

"Thanks guys." He said genuinely.

"No problem." Xion said.

**Can't you see I want to die?**

"Hey Axel, meet us outside by the tram after school." Roxas said.

"Alright." Axel said with a smirk.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

The day went by pretty fast.

**Gunshots, playing in my head, contemplating everything you ever said.**

So Axel met up with his friends.

Larxene was there to.

But on the way down the hall he saw a small pale girl, with longish blond hair, skinny to the bone, crying as she leaned against the wall.

She was clad in a black hoody with the number 8 on it, black skinny jeans, and black and black sneakers.

**Crying desperately, denying life's eternity, trying to make it through.**

So many people ignored the poor girl and continued walking by.

'Cruel." The boy thought, as the last person left.

He walked up to the petite girl.

"Excuse me Miss, but may I ask you what's wrong?"

She definitely did not go here, she didn't even have the uniform.

She looked up, shocked, like someone actually cared.

"Y-you c-can -s-see m-me?" She asked, it sounded like three people were speaking though.

Axel was confused about that.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?" He asked.

She tilted her head to the side, a small smile and a tint of hope in her eyes.

They were blue, like the night sky.

"Axel c'mon!" Demyx called from the door.

He looked back to the girl, but she'd somehow left.

So Axel followed Demyx to meet up to the rest of the group.

"So his name's Axel." The blond girl from earlier said amused, leaning behind the tree watching him.

"Interesting." She mused before fading into the tree.

**Cause I will be the death of you. **


	2. Haunted

Axel smiled as he walked home from the train station in tram commons.

A day at the mall with his girlfriend and bestfriends, epicness.

He had his bags in his backpack from school.

It was twilight out, and a Friday so his family really didn't expect him home tonight.

He kept waking, passing the concrete fence untill he realised something he'd never noticed before.

There was a hole in the fence.

He stopped and stared at it, deciding to take an adventure, and crawed through.

It led into a section a Twiight Towns woods in which he'd never been before.

He kept walking before he came into a clearing, a mansion said to had been haunted an abandoned years ago.

He walked up to the iron locked gates and decided to see if they were stable.

Suprisingly they were and he climbed them with no problem, checkered red and black knap-sack stil on his back.

When he got to the front dor of the mansion, he was about to touch the door when it opened.

"Hello?" Cliche Axel.

He hesitantly waked through the door, before pausing in shock as he heard screaming pleas of agony from the house.

He recognized that voice.

'That girl...'


	3. Chapter 3

Axel woke up in sweat in his bed at four am.

'It was just a dream..." He panted.

Or was it?

He didn't know.

He sighed and grabbed his silver lap-top, going to google.

Isn't technology so helpful?

And does anyone else think google is funny word?

I know I do, anyways...

He typed in the search bar, Twilight Town Haunted Mansion, and got a bunch of blue little links.

One surprised him as he scanned over each one carefully.

Most were just bogus stories, but then he found one.

Murder Case of Namine Haylorsin.

Clicking the link he whisper-exclaimed when he saw some pictures that popped up.

"That girl!"

A girl in the same black hoodie, 2 blonde-braids, a black beanie, and ripped skinny-jeans, with chuck taylors, and blue eyes popped up on the screen. She leaned against a brick wall.

'So her name's Namine."

Bingo.

'Wait, isn't this a...'

"HOLYSHIZ I"VE BEEN TALKING TO A GHOST!"

"AXEL SHUTUP!" His Dad exclaimed from the bedroom down the hall.

Axel rolled his eyes, but quietley read.

_Namine Haylorsin was 15 when she was brutally murdered. Abducted from her walk home from school, and taken to 5012 Twilight Woods Mansion, she was as it seems to investigators, Sexually abused, Slit throat and wrists._

Pictures of the murdered corpse showed up, and one thing caught my attention.

On the stomach were the words burned in, 'I'm a whore and proud.'

_On the stomach were burns and even engraved words, 'I'm a whore and proud.' Personally I belive this was an attack of anger, control._

_The body was found chained to a wall in the bsement of the home, which was a bloody mess._

I saved the file and closed my computer.

For now I couldn't stomach to know anymore.


End file.
